ISE Program Ryuujou's American Experience
by crazyidiot78
Summary: An off shoot of M90A4's (done with his blessing so check his stuff out as I am just playing in his sandbox) International Ship Girl Exchange Program story, focusing on Ryuujou. Sent to America see how Ryuujou grows and adapts under the care of the Yorktown sisters. Will the light carrier stay an under rated carrier or will she show everyone her true strength.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** This is an offshoot of M90A4's International Ship Girl Exchange, and done with his permission so I highly suggest if you love humor you should check it out. This will be a slightly more serious take on Ryuujou's time in the International Ship Girl Exchange, but none the less uplifting and funny by the end.

 **ISE Program Ryuujou**

As one of the most experienced light carriers in the ship girl are of the Maritime branch of the Japanese Self Defense Force, ryuujou was a shoe in for the international ship girl exchange program. The second light carrier, and the 6th carrier summoned overall by the JSDF after Houshou and the lauded 1st, and 2nd carrier divisions. She was almost immediately relegated to escort duty protecting the few remaining fishing and merchant fleets struggling to keep Japan and the rest of Asia from starving, and generally falling apart. The current thought in Japan was that the powerful air wings of the 1st, 2nd and recently arrived 5th carrier divisions were key in driving back the abyssals keeping the merchant fleets safe and not the tireless work of the plucky light carrier.

"So tell me again why Ryuujou is being sent to the Americans," the chief representative of the Japanese fishermen organization asked Admiral Yamamoto.

"I've already informed you, that the Americans requested her for their International Ship Girl Exchange program," Admiral Yamamoto replied.

"I know, and I still don't like it," the man replied.

"Look we've already assigned carrier division 2 as a replacement.

"No," the head of the merchant marine replied.

"No," an astonished Yamamoto said recoiling in shock. "Why?"

"Because we don't trust them," the head of the merchant marine replied.

Why not, they're two of our best our best carrier girls and we can't spare divisions 1 or 5," Yamamoto said.

"Because escort duty is beneath them," the head of the fisherman's organization replied. "We would prefer it if you could assign Zuihou to this task.

"Alright, but why Zuihou," Admiral Yamamoto asked.

"Because Ryuujou trained her," the head of the merchant marine said.

"Ok, but I have been informed that Zuikaku has been training her personally," Admiral Yamamoto replied.

"Haha, like that flaming turkey taught little Zuihou anything. I'll take my chances in Macau," the pair laughed before leaving.

"I hate arm chair admirals," Yamamoto groaned happy to see the glorified pencil pushers leave.

 **Section Break**

"Don't you worry, Zuihou I'll be just fine," Ryuujou said hugging the sniffling girl.

"But," Zuihou stammered clutching tightly to her true mentor.

"Hey I'm the invincible RJ remember," Ryuujou boasted.

"That's because you're so tiny," Agano said patting the small light carrier on the head. "You're so small that I bet they think you're a destroyer."

"She is not small," Zuihou shot back glaring at light cruiser.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Terizuki added.

"Don't worry I bet you'll fit right in with the other American jeep carriers," Agano said.

Whatever Ryuujou wanted to do was cut short as a fist impacted the side of Agano's face launching her half way across the bay. "What did I tell you about picking Ryuujou," Ashigara growled.

"Not to," Terizuki gulped.

"Yes we are going to have a long talk about your behavior young lady," Tenryuu said channeling her inner Tatsuta as she smiled sweetly.

"Momma," Terizuki gulped.

"That's so sweet," Tenryuu said. "But it is not going to help you this time," Tenryuu added as Terizuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Hibiki, Akatski do you mind escorting Terizuki to her punishment."

"Stay safe Ryuujou, kick their buts like a real lady," Hibiki and Akatski said before dragging a protesting Terizuki away.

"Thanks," Ryuujou said fighting back a tear.

"You're welcome. Now don't let those jerks get to you," Tenyruu said tilting Ryuujou's head up.

"I won't," Ryuujou said.

"Good, now go knock em dead," Tenryuu said.

"Do you need any more of those…?" Ryuujou asked reaching into her pocket.

"Nope, I'm good, and I figured out how to do that thing on my own," Tenryuu said.

"Really," Ryuujou gasped.

"I am a badass after all," Tenyruu proclaimed.

"Get going kiddo or you are going to miss your escort," Ashigara said pointing to the Canadian ships waiting for her at the mouth of the bay.

"Ok," Ryuujou said sailing off before turning around one last time. "Don't worry Ashigara, I'll put in a good word with any cute American boys for you," Ryuujou called out.

"See Warrior I told you we were getting to escort Ryuujou," Hadia said as the plucky flat top steamed towards them.

"The Ryuujou," Uganda gasped.

"Yup," Hadia said waving to the fast approaching carrier. "Rest easy guys this is going to be a cake walk.

"But we're taking the northern route," Huron stammered.

"Hey RJ," Hadia exclaimed.

"Hadia, I didn't know that you were going to be my escort," Ryuujou said.

"Yup and we are taking the northern route," Hadia said.

"Yes," Ryuujou cheered.

"But that's one of the most dangerous," Huron stammered.

"Was the most dangerous," Warrior said.

"But the abyssal Princess," Uganda said.

"Is a good girl," Ryuujou said. "I've even got a new plane for Hoppo-chan," Ryuujou said holding up a miniature Reppu.

"Awesome, she is going to love it," Hadia said.

"I know," Ryuujou grinned. "Hey do you need a refill," Ryuujou said pulling out a stack of cards.

"Yeah, my last ones were used to shield these guys here," Hadia said pointing to the tankers. "Not that we've been attacked or anything."

"Excellent," Ryuujou said handing over the large cards covered in Japanese lettering as the rest of the confused escorts looked on.

 **Section Break**

Ryuujou was now convinced that the Canadians were good people. Sure they had some oddities, but honestly who didn't. The cargo ships weren't sold on her talismans, and they just about had a heart attack when the loli abyssal princess burst out of the fog arms flailing screaming for Ryuujou. Apparently several of the men passed out when the light carrier girl swept the abyssal into her arms more than happy to see her. Hoppo was even able to make some new friends when she had her doggies get snacks for everyone. Her snacks being some of the largest, Halibut, Salmon, and King crabs, the men had ever seen. They were currently working on a deal to provide candy and toys to Hoppo if she helped them fish. However they couldn't take too much because Ryuujou said that was bad, and Ryuujou was always right.

Ryuujou also had to fight back an ear splitting grin as she gazed at a rudimentary picture scrawled in crayon with her and Hoppo playing on the ocean. Ryuujou could tell the girl tried to scribble out her labeling the Ryuujou on the page as mommy and replacing it with big sister. Nothing could make her day better as she sailed into San Diego Harbor to help train the Americans and maybe come away with a Fubuki style upgrade. Not that she wanted them that big, but it would be nice not to be the butt of the joke anymore.

"Hey I thought we were getting a carrier this time," O'Bannon said rather loudly as Ryuujou sailed past.

"What do think it is," Atlanta asked.

"I dunno even the Akatski sisters were more stacked," Guam added.

"What did Houshou say sticks and stones," Ryuujou chanted to herself struggling to keep her frustration, anger, and tears in check once more.

"Maybe she's one of those ships that used to be operated by the Japanese army," a random ship girl said.

"Naw, I bet she is a freighter," Bunker Hill said puffing her modest chest out with pride.

"You're right, no way she is a carrier with that chest of hers," O'Bannon chuckled.

"It could double as a flight deck if she laid down though," Atlanta joked as the gathered ship girls broke into a heart round of laughter.

"Hey I bet that's the plan, to upgrade some junk freighter into a carrier," O'Bannon added as the tears began to flow down Ryuujou's cheeks.

"Well the admiral is a bit of a loli I chaser at times," Guam said. "She is just the pedo bear's type."

"I am a carrier you jerks. I've put up with it from my fellow countrymen, but I won't take it from you," Ryuujou growled.

"If you say so," O'Bannon chuckled.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," Atlanta cracked patting her on the head.

"I am a light carrier of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force," Ryuujou hissed.

"In your dreams maybe, so are you another freighter coming in for a Q-ship refit," O'Bannon said.

"I am a carrier," Ryuujou growled smacking her hand away.

"Keep telling yourself that honey," Guam said patting her on the head again. "So are you a type E or type A freighter."

"I hate you all," Ryuujou screamed as the dam burst tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"Hey Guam," Alaska said sailing up to her.

"Yes," Guam replied.

"Shut the hell up," Alaska roared driving her fist into her younger sister's face with a powerful right hook.

"What the hell was that for," Guam hissed holding her cheek.

"That girl was JSDF light carrier Ryuujou," Alaska growled.

"That Ryuujou," Atlanta gasped the color draining from her face.

"Yes that Ryuujou, the girl who single handedly opened up the Bering sea. I should know since I was there. That ship girl has done more to combat the abyssals than entire fleets. She is the reason that Japan hasn't starved to death as she guards their fishing and transport fleets. She is the reason cross pacific trade is flowing again, and I'll be damned if you bitches mock her and her efforts," Alaska said.

"We didn't..." Atlanta stammered.

"Know, think or both," Alaska growled. "You'd better hope I find her before Enterprise does."

"Why," O'Bannon said visibly trembling under the battle cruisers rage filled glare.

"Because it was Enterprise who requested she come so we could learn from her, and she is rather over protective," Alaska explained.

"But she is a Japanese ship," Guam said.

"You still don't get it, she has vowed not to lose one more ship or ship girl ever again, regardless of where they are from," Alaska said.

"We're boned," O'Bannon stammered looking at Guam and Atlanta.

"Yup we're boned," Atlanta replied as Alaska raced off.

 **Section break**

"Stupid Americans, stupid ISE program, stupid boobs," Ryuujou growled as her head impacted a pair of warm round, soft objects.

"Hello there," a woman's voice said looking down at the mop of brown hair currently sticking out of her chest.

"Sorry," Ryuujou muttered pulling her head back. "It's my fault."

"No I wasn't watching where I was going, and are you alright," the blond haired woman asked.

"I'm fine," Ryuujou said struggling to stem the flow of tears still running down her cheeks.

"And yet your face says otherwise," the woman said placing hand on her shoulder

"It's nothing I was just being stupid," Ryuujou replied trying to pull away.

"Well then, why don't you tell big sister Maggie all about it and I can decide if you were being stupid or not," the woman said leading her to a nearby bench. "Trust me it will make you feel better."

"Ok," Ryuujou hiccupped wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Here," Maggie said handing her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Ryuujou said blowing her nose.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Maggie asked.

"Well….. Um….. How much do you know about ship girls?" Ryuujou asked.

"Oh, I work with them every day. See I'm part of the personnel at the local base so I know all about them," Maggie beamed. "And you must be one of those foreign exchange ship girls."

"How did you know," Ryuujou gasped.

"The accent gave it away and we've been preparing for a new arrival," Maggie replied.

"Oh," Ryuujou gaped.

"But do go on," Maggie said.

"Well you see to take part in the exchange program you need to be an experienced ship," Ryuujou explained.

"Really, then you must be famous back home and have all kinds of stories," Maggie said.

"I wish," Ryuujou huffed.

"But said you need to be experienced," Maggie said.

"I am, but..." Ryuujou trailed off.

"But what?" Maggie asked.

"No one gives me any respect. I protect the convoys and fishing fleets that keep the country from starving to death, but do I get any press. No it's all about the strike fleets and I could deal with it, but no I'm not good enough for the first, second, or fifth carrier divisions to even talk to me. Hell even the other light carriers make fun of me. They don't think I can hear them, but I do Zuihou and Houshou are the only nice ones. I even befriended an abyssal princess and got her to reopen her area to shipping and do you know what they did?" Ryuujou cried tears flowing freely down her cheeks once more.

"No," Maggie said softly.

"They said a proper carrier would have destroyed her, but Hoppo isn't like the other she's just a lonely little girl who wanted someone to play with. I couldn't just kill her like that," Ryuujou said wrapping her arms around Maggie.

"Ssshhhh, it will be alright," Maggie said.

"I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of never being good enough. I'm tired of always being thought of as a kid. I'm tired of being called flight deck chest. I thought the Americans would be different, but I was wrong. I know Houshou said sticks and stones may break your bones, but names will never hurt me, but names hurt and I can't take it anymore. I was looking for a spot to dump my planes for Enterprise to find," Ryuujou cried.

"Why," Maggie asked.

"Because I know she wanted to learn something from me, the light carrier who is never good enough. My crews could tell her anything she wanted to know, and then I was going to look for a nice kelp forest to scuttle myself in, at least the animals won't make fun of me," Ryuujou wept falling into Maggie's lap.

"You will so no such thing," Maggie said softly yet sternly.

"Why not," Ryuujou said.

"Because you are far greater than you realize, and anyone who doesn't recognize that is a first class idiot," Maggie said softly stroking Ryuujou's hair.

"Really but..." Ryuujou said softly.

"Rest now, and don't worry about finding Enterprise," Maggie said.

"But," Ryuujou protested.

"USN CV-6 Enterprise at your service, and it's not your flight crews I wanted to learn from, but you, the girl that saved me," enterprise said.

"But," Ryuujou stammered.

"It was not the 1st, 2nd, 5th carrier divisions or even my sisters planes that helped that day, but you. You are the one that saved me. The girl that defied all odds launching her entire air wing, an air wing far larger than possible for a light carrier. Who then tanked a shell that no battleship not even the Iowa class could walk away from unscathed. All without a single thought of herself, and her own survival. Now rest and let your big sister help her precious little sister," Enterprise said softly as Ryuujou drifted to sleep.

"Hey, Big E you found her," Alaska said rushing through the park.

"Ssssshhhhhh," Enterprise sounded holding a finger to her lips.

"Is she ok," Alaska asked softly.

"She will be," enterprise replied.

"Will be," Alaska asked.

"I want them in the admiral's office yesterday, and please call my sisters, Ryuujou will need a friendly face when she wakes up," Enterprise said gently brushing a stray lock of Ryuujou's hair.

"Was she..." Alaska said before a sharp look from Enterprise cut her off.

"Right... On it boss," Alaska said rushing away.

"I have a sister," Ryuujou muttered in her sleep a smile on her face.

 **Section break**

O'Bannon, Atlanta, Guam, and Bunker Hill were sweating bullets as they stood before a rather confused admiral. "Now what exactly was it that warranted interrupting my afternoon off," the admiral said. "A very relaxing afternoon off."

"Um, well you see," the girls stammered as the door slammed opened.

"It seems we have a bit of a discipline problem on the base admiral," enterprise said surprisingly calm given the circumstances.

"You know you have my complete trust in handling things when I am not here," the Admiral said as the other breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know, Admiral Nimitz," Enterprise replied.

"Then why am I here?" Admiral Nimitz asked.

"To stop me from going too far in case my rage gets the better of me," Enterprise said struggling to take a deep calming breath.

"Something you wish to tell me girls," Nimitz pressed focusing his glare on the quartet.

"Well we might have made a bad impression on the latest arrival for the ISE program," Atlanta said.

"What exactly did you say to Ryuujou?" Nimitz asked.

"Well she doesn't exactly look like a standard fleet carrier, and we might have made a few inappropriate comments," Guam said.

"What kind of comments?" Nimitz pressed.

"I might have said something about her flat chest," O'Bannon said.

"And I might have called her a freighter," Bunker Hill added.

"Anything else I need to know," the admiral said looking towards Enterprise.

"Despite all she has accomplished Ryuujou has no recognition in her home country, or from her fellow ship girls. She was ecstatic to be able to come to America hoping we would be different, and was crushed when we were not. She has dealt with those kinds of comments from the day she was summoned. When I found her she was on the way to scuttle herself. The girl I personally requested to come was looking for a kelp bed to sink in, because the animals would not make fun of her. I am extremely disappointed and angry right now. The last time I felt such rage was after Pearl Harbor. She is now my little sister and a member of the Yorktown class. You will not look at, speak, pass messages to, or other be within sight of Ryuujou. Do I make myself clear," Enterprise said as her eyes burned with rage before leaving.

The admiral's gaze drifted back to the girls, "It seems I have been a bit lacking on discipline Pennsylvania."

"I agree Admiral Nimitz," Pennsylvania replied.

"I trust that I can leave this matter in your capable hands," Nimitz stated.

"Yes sir," Pennsylvania replied.

"Good, consider yourselves nothing more than raw recruits, If she says jump your answer is how high. This ends when we both think that you have learned how to behave like proper ladies, befitting your status as ship girls of the US navy and not gutter trash not fit for the ghetto." the admiral said ripping the USN patch from their uniforms before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hi there sleepy head," a brown haired tomboyish looking girl said as Ryuujou slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Ryuujou asked.

"Our room," a black haired girl relied.

"Who are you," Ryuujou asked.

"The biggest bad ass to roam the oceans and the dreams of boys, and ship girls everywhere...," the brown haired girl boasted before the black haired one smacked her on the back of her head.

"The idiots name is Yorktown," the black haired girl said.

"Horny that hurt," Yorktown shot back.

"Says the girl that heals almost as fast as the abyssals can damage her," Hornet dead panned. "And my name is Hornet, not Horny."

"The Yorktown," Ryuujou gasped.

"The one and only original, and not that copycat of an Essex class," Yorktown beamed with pride.

Ryuujou shot up ramrod straight, before bowing at the waist her head almost to her knees. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yorktown, Ms. Hornet and thank you taking care of me," Ryuujou blurted out before making a beeline for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going," Yorktown said snagging her arm.

"I um, was..." Ryuujou stammered.

"Don't worry Big E told us everything, and you are going to be staying with us from now on," Hornet said hugging the smaller girl.

"But I'm just...," Ryuujou stammered.

"A light carrier," Yorktown said.

"Yeah," Ryuujou said.

"A light carrier that single handedly opened the Bering Sea, and befriended an abyssal princess," Hornet said.

"Yes, but," Ryuujou said.

"The light carrier that saved our sister," Yorktown said putting air quotes around light.

"I was just trying to help," Ryuujou said.

"And help you have, Ryuujou. Only we don't see a light carrier," Hornet said as Ryuujou's head dropped.

"We see a fleet carrier, one of the strongest, a fellow member of the Yorktown class, and our dear little sister," Yorktown and Hornet said.

"And anyone who doesn't like it will answer to me," Enterprise said.

"So it wasn't a dream I have sisters now," Ryuujou said tears of joy threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Yes," Enterprise said.

"Thank you," Ryuujou exclaimed latching onto enterprise tears of joy soaking through the blond carrier's shirt.

"You're welcome, and as a Yorktown sister, you need a proper escort, and I know just the group." Enterprise said.

 **Section break**

"Hey…. Listen up midgets," the battleship New Jersey called out over the din of the mess hall. "Essex, Herman, Hoel, Johnston, your with me," Jersey bellowed.

"But we just got here," the taffies wined.

"Don't care Enterprise's orders," New Jersey barked. "Now move it."

"What's the big deal skipper," Johnston asked.

"The latest arrival for the ISE program arrived today," New Jersey said.

"We promise not to cause any trouble," Hoel said.

"I know you won't," New Jersey said giving them each an affectionate pat on the head.

"Then why are we here," Herman asked.

"Yeah and who is the new girl," Hoel asked.

"JSDF light carrier Ryuujou," New Jersey sighed.

"Yes, Ryuujou, we like her," Johnston cheered.

"Yeah she can do all these cool paper tricks and junk," Hoel added.

"It's called Origami," Herman sighed.

"Yeah that," Johnston said. "We need to get her autograph for Fanshaw Bay, St. Lo, White Plains, and Kalinin Bay. They are big time fans."

"What's wrong New Jersey," Essex said.

"Look there is no easy way to say this, but she was hurt when she arrived here earlier today," New Jersey sighed.

"The abyssals are so dead," the taffy trio growled.

"It wasn't the abyssals was it?" Essex asked.

"No it was one of our own," New Jersey said softly.

"Who did it, they are so dead, when I get my hands on them," the destroyer trio growled.

"You will do nothing," New Jersey hissed glaring at the girls.

"But skipper," Johnston protested.

"Enterprise and Pennsylvania are handling it," New Jersey replied.

"But," Hoel said.

"They are handling it," New Jersey hissed. "Your job is to protect Ryuujou. You are her destroyer screen for the duration of her time here. You got that," New Jersey said. "And just so you know enterprise considers her a little sister and fellow member of the Yorktown class."

"You got it skipper," the group boasted.

"Good, now you know that really good Japanese place," New Jersey said.

"The one with the authentic sushi," Hoel said.

"The one we aren't allowed to go to," Johnston said.

"Yes, I want you to take Ryuujou there for dinner, and make sure she doesn't come home hungry," New Jersey said handing over her credit card.

"Are you sure," Heerman stammered.

"Yes, and you nuggets better be on your best behavior or I will be the least of your problems," New Jersey said her eyes boring into the craziest little midgets on the base short of Willie and Sammy.

"We promise, but it's really expensive skipper," Johnston said.

"Don't worry about it," New Jersey said.

"They do have a point, Jersey," Essex added.

"Those Hollywood idiots are willing to pay anything to see me in a dress and it's not like I need the money," New Jersey chuckled. "Now get going."

"Aye, aye, sir," the three said before racing off.

"There is more isn't there," Essex said.

"Yes," Jersey replied. "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. Physically Ryuujou might be fine, but mentally and emotionally she is a wreck due to constant bullying and abuse. Thankfully enterprise caught her before she scuttled herself."

"Tell me everything," Essex demanded.

"Ryuujou is a good girl who works her tail off for her country protecting the commercial shipping and fishing fleets, but receives no acknowledgement for her work from the public or her fellow ship girls. Even after befriending Hoppo she was told a real carrier would have sunk the lonely abyssal girl," New Jersey said.

"Who, tell me who said it and I'm going to give them a Sunday punch to the face allies or not," Essex growled.

"She didn't say, but it gets worse," New Jersey said.

"How?" Essex asked.

"She is on the receiving end of almost near constant verbal abuse due to a lack of feminine assets. She was overjoyed with the thought of leaving this behind for a few months while working with us, but upon arrival several of our fellow ship girls," New Jersey spat.

"Made similar comments," Essex said.

"And questioned her light carrier designation the one bit of pride she had left," Jersey said.

"I want their names," Essex growled.

"Listen I want to shove my 16 inchers so far up their asses they taste silk for a month, but this isn't want she needs right now," New Jersey said. "She is very fragile right now, her self-confidence, and self-worth have been shot. We need to build her back up and show her just how strong she really is."

"But we can't just tell her, she needs to realize it for herself, and she's smart enough to know if we're playing with the kids gloves," Essex said.

"Yes, that's why we can't use Lexington or Saratoga," New Jersey said. "Enterprise knows this is asking a lot, but we need to do this."

"And we shall," Essex stated.

 **Section break**

"Hey RJ," Johnston called out as the destroyer walked into the crowded cafeteria.

"Um hi," Ryuujou waved back stunned by the sheer mass of ship girls in the large room. Fleet carriers, light carriers, escort carriers, battleships, fast battleships, heavy cruisers, light cruisers, destroyers, destroyer escorts, submarines, repair ships, and many other support ships. There were even a few she hadn't seen before. Now most ship girls, were simply drop dead gorgeous, irresistibly cute, or some combination of the two, even Tatsuta when she did her scary thing. Not that it worked on her anymore, Ryuujou smirked at that one. Now these new girls she'd never seen before were a bit homely, and decidedly more average looking, also they appeared a bit sickly even if their spirits were as robust and strong as their ship girl sisters. Perhaps the strangest thing was that their outfits were covered in a multitude of pockets and they seemed to be everywhere.

"We're your escorts for the duration of your stay here," a young girl with short blond hair chimed.

"Yup, only the best for the indestructible Ryuujou," an almost carbon copy of the first girl with longer black hair added.

"Origami master race," the last girl with mid length brown hair in a ponytail giggled.

"Taffies," Ryuujou stammered.

"Hehehehehe," she remembered the blond haired girl said.

"How could I not Hoel, you guys are insane. What kind of an idiot stuffs a torpedo down an abyssal demons throat," Ryuujou ranted.

"Hey it worked didn't it," the brown haired girl added.

"You're insane Johnston," Ryuujou sighed.

"But you're the one who jumped in front of the battleships," Hoel retorted.

"That's because I had a plan," Ryuujou shot back.

"Yeah that glowy pink shield thingy," the brown haired girl said.

"Teach us, Ryuujou sensei," the trio beamed. "Oh and we need your autograph for White and the others."

"Why should I teach you nut bars anything? Who is white and why does she want my autograph?" Ryuujou asked.

"Because it might just keep sisters from doing more dumb stuff, or at least keep them from getting hurt when they do dumb stuff," Heerman dead panned as she fixed her long black hair from Johnston's attempts to fix it again. "And white is White Plains, one of the jeep carriers of the original Taffy three."

"Or it is going to make them do more crazy stuff," Ryuujou huffed before a loud rumble cut across the dining hall.

"Oh that reminds me you're eating good food tonight," Johnston said grabbing Ryuujou's arm.

"I am," a confused Ryuujou said as the trio pulled her along. "But the cafeteria's that way."

"Yeah, but we have something better," Hoel said.

"Um where are we going," Ryuujou said as a trio of destroyers pulled her along.

"Dinner," Johnston exclaimed.

"Please tell me you didn't cook," Ryuujou pleaded.

"Nope we're having Japanese," Johnston exclaimed as they left the base.

"Sushi," Heerman added. "Wait what's sushi?"

"Only the best thing ever," Ryuujou sighed.

"But what is it," Hoel asked.

"Freshly cut raw fish served on formed rice, with a little bit of sushi and wasabi. Oh so good," Ryuujou sighed.

"Raw fish," Heerman said.

"Is that a problem because we can go somewhere else," Ryuujou said softly.

"Nope, we're the badass taffy 3, we do raw for breakfast," Johnston boasted.

"If Ryuujou likes it then it must be good," Hoel added.

"It's going to be expensive though," Ryuujou said.

"Not a problem," Johnston giggled holding up a gold credit card.

"Where did you get that from Johnston," Ryuujou said giving the destroyer her best glare.

"New Jersey, and she said that you're not supposed to leave hungry," Johnston replied.

"New Jersey…" Ryuujou said.

"She hates wearing a dress and she makes the modeling companies pay out the ass for it," Hoel said.

"She's a model," Ryuujou replied.

"Yep, the rough and tumble New Jersey in a dress," Johnston giggled.

"She looks gorgeous," Heerman said. "Like a real lady."

"In a dress," Hoel continued to giggle.

"I see you're still as immature as ever," Ryuujou said. _I wonder if I could ever look that elegant. A real lady like Akatski loves to proclaim._

"Yeah, yeah, who needs maturity when we're bad asses," Johnston scoffed. "Now let's go. We're finally allowed to go, and I'm dying to tryout the food, the rest of the Iowa's and Essex's rave about."

"Now you listen to me you little midgets," Ryuujou said rounding on the trio before they could enter.

"Yes Miss Ryuujou," the girls said.

"I still remember the last time we went out to eat at the barbecue place in Japan and we will not have a repeat of that do you understand me," Ryuujou growled her hands taking on a faint pink glow. "We are going to sit down and have a nice quite dinner and actually taste our food or else."

"Yes ma'am," the taffies said quickly falling in line for once.

 _Oh hell she's doing the glowing thing again._

 _Don't break my keel._

 _My sisters are idiots…_

"Good," Ryuujou said leading them into the restaurant.

"Konichiwa," Ryuujou said as the destroyers followed suit. "A table for 4 please."

"Right this way," A waitress said leading to a private chefs table where they could observe all his work.

"Um, I don't think we can afford this," Ryuujou stammered knowing just how much this kind of service normally costs.

"Don't worry about it, Jersey is paying," Johnston said holding up the gold credit card.

"And she said you're not supposed to go home hungry," Hoel added.

"So sit back and stuff yourself silly big sister," Herman said.

"But, this is going to be really expensive" Ryuujou said while salivating over the food.

"Jersey's credit rating is really high," Johnston giggled.

"Yeah Missouri borrowed it once to take Musashi, Yamato, Kaga, and Akagi out for burgers and they didn't even hit the limit," Hoel added.

"And Musashi likes burgers," Johnston said.

"Iowa was jealous because it's like six figures or something," Heerman added.

"Ok," Ryuujou said. _Well if they couldn't put a dent in it then it must be ok._

"Oh man so much for getting sushi tonight a Japanese carrier is here," a pair of British destroyer girls said walking in to the eatery.

"Yeah and Warspite was really looking forward to trying some," the second girl said.

"Hey it's that washboard carrier so maybe we're in luck since it's not like she has any fuel tanks," the first one said causing Ryuujou to hunch.

"Hey," Johnston growled as Ryuujou grabbed her arm.

"Don't," Ryuujou said. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are worth it, and I promise not to make a scene," Hoel said walking over to the pair.

"You want something," the first British girl said.

"Listen normally I would just punch you in the face, and be done with it but I promised to be good tonight. Now I would ask you to apologize, but I don't think you will so would you please leave, before you hurt my friends feelings any more than you already have, due to the lack of normally impeccable British tact," hoel explained.

"And if we don't," the pair boasted.

"What taffy 3 will do to you will pale in comparison to my rage," Warspite said looming over the pair.

"My apologies Dame Ryuujou, it seems my subordinates need a lesson in manners," Warspite said bowing towards Ryuujou.

"A lesson I am more than happy to deliver," Hood added. "Go enjoy the evening. I know you've been meaning to catch up with her for a while now," Hood said pushing her forward.

"But," Warspite stammered.

"Don't worry about a thing. I've got you covered," Hood said.

"Thanks," Warpsite replied.

"Now then are you two going to come with me," Hood said dragging the protesting destroyers out of the restaurant. "I've always wanted to try this since Bismark told me about how well it works on controlling Prince Eugen."

"Oh crap," were the last words of the destroyers before they vanished.

"You're a Dame," Heerman gushed.

"Of course she is a lady you dingbat," Hoel remarked.

"Yeah she got the same….." Johnston said before Warspite clamped her mouth shut.

"A Dame the female equivalent of knighthood. Now I trust that you will behave, or should I call for Hood," Warpsite explained.

"I'll be good," Johnston mumbled rapidly shaking her head, angry battleships are scary.

"You're a knight," a wide eyed Hoel said looking at Ryuujou.

"I'm not," Ryuujou replied.

"But…." Heerman said looking toward Warspite.

"She is, or at least will be once she returns to England for the ceremony and pick out her estate," Warpsite said.

"But why," Ryuujou asked. "I'm…."

"Someone special, someone very special," Warspite said.

"I just…." Ryuujou said softly.

"Wanted to help, did what needed to be done, or as the Americans would say, save my sorry ass," Warpsite said.

"Story time," the Taffies cheered as the first course arrived.

"Yes story time," Warpsite chuckled.

 **Section Break**

For whatever reason, and none of the scientists or mystics could figure it out, but the only ship girls could be summoned had to have served in some capacity during World War 2. This meant that a large number of countries were severely limited in their ability to protect their coastlines and merchant marine fleets from the abyssal menace. In the spirit of international cooperation the Japanese, sent Ryuujou, and Tenryuu with her kindergarten to escort a large commercial fleet to Europe.

"I wonder who is going to come out and meet us," Inazuma asked.

"I hope it's someone elegant like Bismark," Akatski said.

"But she doesn't wear…." Ikazuchi stammered.

"She is an elegant lady," Akatski replied as Hibiki just rolled her eyes.

"I believe it is the British ships girls that we going to be meeting up with," Ryuujou said.

"Yes, we are to rendezvous with Warspite, Archer, Douglas, Bedouin, Cossack, and Eskimo," Tenryuu explained as a series of blobs appeared on the horizon.

"Ah crap," Ryuujou muttered readying her planes.

"Task force H this is JMSDF light cruiser Tenryuu, please respond," Tenyruu called.

"Tenryuu this is task force leader Warspite," Warspite replied.

"Warspite, sit rep," Tenryuu asked as Ryuujou's planes soared into the sky.

"Currently under attack from a combined abyssal assault force headed towards the convoy," Warspite replied.

"Roger, Ryuujou's CAP is already on the way," Tenryuu replied.

"Negative Tenryuu, reroute to Gibraltar and hopefully the land based artillery can drive them off," Warspite replied as several explosions went off in the background. "Douglas take the destroyers and get Archer out of here."

"Destroyer leader Douglas this is Ryuujou, pull back towards Gibraltar and rendezvous with our forces," Ryuujou said.

"Negative Ryuujou the path is blocked," Douglass replied.

"My planes are currently clearing a path," Ryuujou said just before the ocean literally exploded. "Now get moving."

"Roger," Douglass replied.

"Ryuujou what the hell do you think you are doing," Tenyruu growled.

"My job," Ryuujou shot back.

"I know that you want to…." Tenyruu said.

"Doesn't matter. I refuse to let the abyssals take any more of our comrades," Ryuujou hissed pulling out a second scroll.

"Didn't you already launch all of your planes," Akatski asked.

"Yeah, you can only carry fifty planes at best," Ikazuchi said.

"I've been practicing," Ryuujou said as another fifty planes streamed into the sky.

"I don't know what you plan to do, but stay safe. Ashigara would never forgive me," Tenryuu said.

"What about Tatsuta," Ryuujou said as she sailed off.

"Ashigara is worse," Tenyruu shuddered.

 **Section Break**

"Oh come on," Warpsite groaned as her third gun turret exploded as the abyssals closed in.

"Warspite, break hard right," Ryuujou ordered.

"What," Warpsite gasped.

"Just do it," Ryuujou hissed as the lumbering battleship cut hard to the right as abyssals tried to surround her. A full spread of torpedoes cut through the wake slamming into the nightmares given humanoid form. A series of planes hidden behind Warpsites lumbering bulk delivered their own one, two punch of bombs delivered right down their gaping maws.

"Ryuujou what bloody hell do you think you're doing," Warpsite said as the diminutive carrier slid under the taller battleships shoulder.

"Saving you," Ryuujou grunted. "Wow you're lighter than the Kongo sisters."

"You know it's not polite to talk about a ladies weight," Warspite said.

"But I thought it was good to say a woman weighted less," Ryuujou replied as her fighters cleared the skies.

"I'm a battleship, the heavier the better," Warspite replied.

"That's nice but who is going to save you," a bruised and batter abyssal battleship hissed shrugging off the bullets from Ryuujou's fighters.

"Run," Warspite yelled pushing Ryuujou away as the demon opened fire.

"I'd like to see you try and survive," the demon laughed. "Impossible the demon hissed at the smoke cleared revealing a fully intact battleship and aircraft carrier.

"Round shield," Ryuujou panted holding up a hand behind the glowing pink barrier floating in the air between her and the abyssal.

"You're shield won't hold forever," the abyssal growled unloaded her full firepower against it.

"Doesn't have to," Ryuujou panted as a blue glow engulfed her right hand.

"You think a light show is going to…." The demon began to say.

"Divine buster," Ryuujou exclaimed thrusting her fist forward a blue bullet launching from her hand. While slower than any naval artillery shell it was none the less effective as it blew head off the abyssal battleship.

"What the hell was that," Warspite gasped.

"Um… ship girl magic….." Ryuujou stammered pressing her index fingers together. "You don't think it's weird do you."

"Weird no, bloody powerful yes. How in the hell did you learn to do that," Warspite replied.

 **Section Break**

"And that is why Ryuujou will be knighted by the queen the minute she returns to Britan," Warspite explained.

"Teach me," the taffies chimed in unison.

"And why should I do that," Ryuujou huffed. "You'll either make fun of me or use it to do something stupid."

"If you mean make fun of, say how awesome you are…. Then yes," Johnston said.

"And by do something stupid, you mean punch abyssals in the face then hell yes," Hoel cheered.

"You're are carrier and nobody hurts our carrier," Heerman said.

"Got that right, Johnston cheered. You're the best carrier ever."

"It seems you are in good hands with Taffy 3," Warspite said. "And you never did tell me how you came up with those magical moves of yours."

"You promise not to laugh," Ryuujou said softly.

"Queen's honor," Warspite replied.

"Scouts honor," the Taffies added stifling a yawn.

"That's a story for another time, as I think it's time somebody went to bed." Ryuujou stated.

"We're not tired," a droopy eyed Johnston protested.

"You might not be, but I am," Ryuujou replied motioning for the bill.

"Dang it," Hoel hissed.

"Yeah I wanted to hear the story," Heerman said.

"You will, but not today," Ryuujou replied. "Sorry Warspite."

"It's quite alright, I have a pair of destroyers that also need some looking after as well," Warpsite replied.


End file.
